Three Little Monkeys
by Aquaria Light
Summary: Kari has a magic wand that she doesn't know how to use. Find out what goes wrong when it leads her into a mysterious new world.


Author's Note: When I found out my friend was the Mimi from Mimi and T.K. I dared her to write the most perverted story she could come up with and that I would write one too and then we would see whose story is the worst from the readers. So read "A Messed Up day at the beach" from Mimi and T.K. to decide who's is "better". Review please! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic okay? Alrighty then! **Tries to do a Jim Carey impression but people boo her off the stage**

Three Little Monkeys 

Kari came out of her bedroom for the first time, feeling as if she were a true woman. Never before had she ever tried a vibrator, never before had she felt so alive. She went into the bathroom to take a bath. 

Slowly she lifted up her shirt revealing her round supple chest and then she slowly unzipped her pants and pulled them off of her. She examined herself in her underware in front of the mirror. Seeing pubic hairs sticking out of her underware from various corners and such, she decided it wasn't very attractive so she took off her panties and started started shaving it off.

 Shaving only one side and leaving the other one hairy she took out a wand from behind her back and started saying some magic words. Unknowing to her, the wand was real and turned her you-know-what into a magic one. She drew an eye for the shaved side and started moving it around with her hands making it talk. 

"Hello this is the Brian Feely show with your host Brian Feely! Yeah!!!!" She made it say. And Suddenly…

"Hey, what's the big idea! What kind of stupid name is Brian Feely for a pussy!" Came out a deep male voice.

"Who said that?" Kari asked.

"Down here sweetheart!" It said.

"Ah!" She screamed trying to take it away from her. 

"I'm kinda attached here missy." 

"Oh, that's right. So um, what do you want?"

"What do I want? What does any healthy pussy want? Some cock to suck on! That's what!"

"Um, okay. I'll see what I can do. What's your name again?"

"I don't have a name but I've always liked the name Erin"

"Okay then I'll call you Erin!"

"Make with the Cock a doodle already."

"Okay, sheesh!" Kari grabbed the wand again and spun it around saying another spell. 

A rooster came out of the tip of her wand and died of anorexia. An inscription on the rooster's foot read. "Here lies Aquaria light dead and buried inside the chickens butt. Kiss it!"

"Oh, great! Look what the genius came out with!" Erin told her. (I apologize to all the Erin's out there.)

"Hey, the inscription says to kiss the chicken's butt. Let's do it!" Kari told Erin.

"Hey, I'm not going to kiss no chicken's butt! You kiss it!"

"Alright then I will!" Kari kissed the chicken's butt and then the chicken's cheeks started opening up. They grew, wider and wider and soon it became apparent that it was an opening to a strange new world. Finally when the entrance grew wide enough it was bigger than the bathroom. So Kari wearing only what was described earlier walked into the magical world. As it ends up, it was the digital world only cleaner. 

The portal closed after she came in and the chickens cheeks tightened. So Kari and Erin went in, carrying there magical wand. A furby came running by past them. 

"Welcome! Oh welcome! I glad you came to play. The fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!!!" The furby said. Then he shook his head and apologized. "I'm sorry. Evil barney makes us watch his old T.V. shows as a punishment for taking away his popularity. He's just angry cause we got popular really fast where as he had to deal with a bunch of snotty kids before he ever got to be popular."

Furby looked behind him and started running. "Gotta go!"

Agumon came after him. "Hey! Bring back Tai's digivice!"

"Wow! I wonder if maybe I could help them!" Kari grabbed her wand and said some words. Gatomon appeared. "Hey it's gatomon! Hi gatomon, can you help Agumon get Tai's digivice back? "

"Sure!" Gaotmon told her. "I just need to digivolve. So make me digivolve!" 

Considering Kari's digivice was in her pants pocket, she did the next best thing. She took out her wand and decided the digivolve Gatomon like that. It worked! But not as well as she wanted it to. 

Gatomon digivolve into Headlessmon!

Agumon divivolve into Leglessmon! (If you need a description of him…uh,…uh,…um,….email me?) 

"Furby! I told you nothing good would come of you stealing Tai's digivice!" Leglessmon told him.

Furby now putting now putting the digivice in places you don't want to know about started stripping his fur off for everyone to see. 

Biyomon digivolve into Lesbianmon.

Gabumon digivolve into Lesbianmon. (Hey, it could happen! Even though gabumon's a boy!)

Lesbianmon and lesbianmon started acting uh,…uh,…YOU KNOW! And then Headlessmon came running in and covered his eyes. (Hey, use your imagination!)

"Hey who turned you two into Lesbianmons!" Leglessmon inquired. 

"It a skill we both acquired during band camp. You don't know what three weeks with Davis will do to you." Both Lesbianmon's answered as they licked eachother's …uh, earring!

Kari's decapitated hand waved the wand once more and then magically Erin came flying off of Kari's body and transformed into her true figure of Erin Brockovich!

"Thank you Kari, because of your help I am now free once again. Thank you, thank you Sam I am."

And everyone alive grabbed a plate of green eggs and ham and started chowing down only to drop dead in the end. It was the plot of evil Barney who wasn't really dead and who never would be dead not by a long shot.

***disco music plays and the story fades out.***

This is not the end! There will be a sequel in a few months! Just wait and see!


End file.
